Challenge of the Gods
The Challenge of the Gods is a series of 10 stages, or tests, in God of War. They become available after the game is beaten for the first time. By beating these 10 challenges the player can unlock Bonus Costumes. This feature in the game is very similar to the Challenge of the Titans in God of War II and the Challenge of Hades in God of War: Chains of Olympus. The Challenge of the Gods returns in God of War: Ghost of Sparta and has its challenges divided between Ares and Athena, with Ares providing five and Athena eight. The Athena Challenges, however, are only available once purchased from the Temple of Zeus. God of War Challenges *'Challenge 1' - Kratos must knock eight Magic Legionnaires off the platform before a 55-second time limit runs out. Kratos must also avoid the edges of the platform, as he can be pushed off. He will automatically fail the challenge if he kills any of the enemies. *'Challenge 2' - Kratos must kill all of the Undead Archers and Undead Legionnaires before time runs out after 115 seconds. He is also tormented by Harpies the whole time, but killing them doesn't do anything. *'Challenge 3' - Kratos must destroy all of the pots before time runs out. The time limit is set to 21 seconds. *'Challenge 4' - Kratos must kill all of the four Minotaurs, but none of the Undead Legionnaires. There is no time limit. He'll automatically fail the challenge if any of the Undead Legionnaires are killed. *'Challenge 5' - Kratos must use a giant ballista to shoot and kill all of the Undead Legionnaires on the distant platform, but none of the humans. There is no time limit. If he kills any of the humans he automatically fails the challenge. *'Challenge 6' - Kratos must reach the center of the end platform before time runs out. The time limit is set to 35 seconds. He is assaulted by Undead Archers the entire time. *'Challenge 7' - Rule 1: Kratos must kill all of the enemies before 90 seconds are up. Rule 2: He must not get hit. If he gets hit once by any enemy, he automatically fails the challenge. Use L1+Circle repeatedly in midair to destroy the enemies, but be sure that no Minotaur stands too close before executing the move. *'Challenge 8' - Kratos must kill all of the enemies. There's no time limit, and no other restrictions though he is not able to use magic. Again, usage of L1+Circle in midair is vital to success. If a gorgon begins gazes upon Kratos, drop into the group and roll around repeatedly until the gazing stops. Failing to do so will freeze Kratos mid-air and have him die upon falling to the ground. *'Challenge 9' - Kratos must kill a total of four Cyclops before a 150 seconds timer runs out. Satyrs fight Kratos alongside Cyclopes, but killing them doesn't change anything. Use Valor of Hercules (Triangle+Triangle+Triangle) on the cyclops to kill them in 2 hits. Only the last part of the Combo (The Plume of Prometheus) needs to hit them in order for this to work. *'Challenge 10' - Kratos must raise the platform he's on to reach the top platform, all the while he's attacked by Satyrs and Cerberus Seeds. He must attack them to make the platform rise, and the platform lowers if he is hanging from the ledge. There's no time limit. Use L1+X and L1+X(air) to knock the weaker enemies off the platform. Kratos should however stay in the middle himself to avoid being pushed off. Ghost of Sparta Challenges Ares Challenges *Six Ways to Die - Open all 6 chests placed in the arena without dying. ** For each chest you opened, an enemy will be spawn, the other is: Hoplite, Rabid Hound, another Hoplite, another Rabid Hound, and a Cyclopes. ** Use Scourge of Erinys to make the challenge easier. *The Gauntlet - Kill all of your enemies before they kill you. ** There are 3 waves of attack: ***Wave 1: 8 Triton Lords and 9 Harpy Widows Grab EVERYTHING in this wave *** Wave 2: 3 Keres Wraiths and 3 Minotaur Brutes This is THE most annoying wave in the challenge. Make use of square square triangle + Thera’s Bane, but beware this will cause the Wraiths to go underground! You will need to be extremely mindful of when they are about to lunge at you and dodge accordingly. Take out the Minotaurs first since they’re so big and hide the Wraiths, but whatever you do just USE THE CIRCLE PROMPTS! Both enemies yield green orbs! ***Wave 3: 6 Satyrs and 2 Armoured Cyclops For the most part this wave is easy, just stay clear of the Cyclops’ attacks as they’re quite damaging. Abuse square, square, triangle + Thera’s Bane and dodge often, you should have an easy win. *Nocrates - Retrieve all its Red Orbs before time runs out. **This one is tough and you’ll almost always cut it very close when you complete it. Immediately open up with Scourge of Erinys to distract the Soldiers and follow up with square triangle x3 directed at the box. Do NOT use Scourge again as it will take too much time to summon, instead try to be creative by using leff + triangle to damage any Soldiers around you. Beyond that there’s really not much to say, you just have to keep going for the box and hope you kill it in time. Once it breaks though you have to open a chest! *Unscathed - Kill all the enemies without taking a single hit. **There are four waves of enemies ***Wave 1 -1 Cyclops– Just keep your distance and hit the Cyclops with square, square, triangle, he will eventually go down. Using Thera’s Bane helps too as the bombs stun the Cyclops, keeping him from attacking. ***Wave 2 -4 Gorgons, 8 Fire Harplings– The Gorgons don’t actually attack, they use their freezing beam and a grab attack almost exclusively and won’t ever damage you. Try to keep the damage fairly evenly spread out between the two, since once the first one goes down the next wave will start. ***Wave 4 –The Spiders- They are a huge pain in the ass since they have a ranged attack. Your best bet is to run right into the middle of the group and use the Horn of Boreas to shatter as many enemies as you can. You’ll probably end up using your entire magic meter but you should only be left with a few enemies at most. *Gear Up - Collect 3 Automaton Gears before your health is drained. ** There isn’t too much to this challenge. You start off the fight against a single Automaton with the other two joining shortly after, however you can almost kill the first one before they spawn. Keep an eye out and dodge their attacks whenever you can but you don’t need to be too concerned with your health, each one you kill will refill you completely. Athena Challenges *Airborne - Stay in the air for 10 seconds without touching the ground. **You face off against two Triton Lords in this challenge. Start by launching one into the air (hold triangle) and air grab it (mash O) until it dies, which will leave you with 4 seconds to spare. Immediately after you kill the Triton Lord start spamming Scourge of Erinys, it will keep you in the air for the last few seconds. If you need to try again ONLY fight undamaged Triton Lords, if they are even the slightest bit hurt they may not survive long enough to complete the challenge. Just kill them off if you are in doubt, they will infinitely respawn. *Ground Pounder - Hyperion Rush an enemy to the ground and land 10 hits in a row. ** Use Scourge of Erinys three times to distract all the enemies and Combat Rush one Triton Lord down, then Hyperion Rush one to death *Guard Break - Break 5 shields simultaneously. **The Horn of Boreas is the weapon of choice here. Once all the enemies spawn,run right into the middle of the group and hold the D-pad up until the shieldsbreak. **Or you can stay at the middle (make sure they are clumped together), parry one attack and counter it with a triangle attack imbued with Thera's Bane, hitting all five enemies. The explosion from Thera's Bane will break their shields simultaneously since they were hit with the counterattack at the same time, just make sure all 5 are hit in one counterattack. *Ricochet - Parry 5 arrows in a row. **This challenge is a bit tough since deflecting ranged attacks is not common in Ghost of Sparta, unlike in the other games. You have to wait until just after the Hoplite Archers release their arrows before you block with L in order to deflect the arrows, however, they have a very specific rhythm that if you can match will make the challenge easier. *Fear Kratos! - All must cower before the God of War. **There are 10 civilians that must cower before Kratos and they are only counted if they are crouching down, not when they are running. Run around until every civilian is aware of you and not walking around calmly, then stand in a corner and wait. Eventually everyone will crouch down in fear. *Frozen in Flight - Shatter 5 Ravens simultaneously. ** There are 2 way to complete this challenge: *** Attack and kill a gorgon with a QTE *** Use Horn of Boreas until they freeze *Magic Maker - Refill your entire Magic Meter. **The only way to get magic in this challenge is to decapitate the Gorgons and it will take eight kills to do so. I found using the Arms of Sparta works well as you can use it to single out one Gorgon at a time for the decapitation. Don’t worry too much about the other enemies in the arena, the AoS will knock them back if you use the square square square combo and decapitating the Gorgons will keep them frozen as well. *Bone Crusher - Kill 10 Cursed Remains with Grab. ** The cursed remains take 3 Grab to kill ** The other way to crushed them is to use Hyperion Charge and it will kill them in 1 hit. but some time they will become a bile of bone to dodge the hit. Gallery Six Ways to Die.jpg|Six Ways to Die The Gauntlet.jpg|The Gauntlet Nocrates.jpg|Nocrates Unscathed.jpg|Unscathed Gear Up.jpg|Gear Up Airborne.jpg|Airborne Ground Pounder.jpg|Ground Pounder Guard Break.jpg|Guard Break Ricochet.jpg|Ricochet Fear Kratos!.jpg|Fear Kratos! Frozen in Flight.jpg|Frozen in Flight Magic Maker.jpg|Magic Maker Bone Crusher 1.jpg|Bone Crusher ChallengeoftheGods.jpg|Soulcalibur Stage God of War Unlockables *Chef of War (Costume) *Bubbles (Costume) *Tycoonius (Costume) *Dairy Bastard (Costume) *Ares Armor (Costume) Related Pages *Challenge of the Titans *Challenge of Hades *Challenge of Olympus *Challenge of Exile *Temple of Zeus (Bonus Content) Category:God of War Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:Bonus Content Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection